Series Love Story
by ippi-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta remaja. Rumit tak berujung. Tapi, keduanya saling memahami. Sosoknya yang kesepian dan membawa beban. Just Read! Bingung sama summary:v Markhyuck! Markchan! Nochan! Nomin! NCT127, NCT DREAM, NCT U!
1. chapter 1

Mark. Mark Lee.

Sosok pelindung sekaligus sosok yang akan menghangatkanku. Ketika orang lain mengasihani hidupku, dia lebih suka terdiam menatapku datar. Tapi, lebih dari itu dia adalah sosok paling membuatku nyaman. Tidak pernah tergantikan.

Pernah aku meragukan cintanya padaku. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berkata ia mencintaiku, walaupun aku demikian. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kejelasan! Status!

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku menghela nafas. Bukan kata ini yang ingin aku dengar dari sosok tampan yang kusebut sahabat.

"Jeno-ya, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya sedang bersedih karena Jaemin."

Benar 'kan? Beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang putus dengan kekasihnya, juga sahabatku sendiri.

"Aku memang putus karenamu."

Aku menunduk sedih. Aku tidak ingin menjalani kisah rumit dengan sahabatku sendiri. Lagipula, aku juga sudah memiliki sosok yang kucintai.

"Tak apa kau tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

Aku tersenyum. Dia memang sosok membosankan yang pengertian.

Tapi... dia melakukan kesalahan.

Dia mencium bibirku brutal. Sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya. Berteriak tepat diwajahnya agar enyah dari hadapanku. Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Aku mendongak melihat wajah sosok yang kurindukan beberapa hari ini. Dengan setelan kaos tanpa lengan menampakan bisepnya. Aku tersenyum, melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu tentang Jeno.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Dia tersenyum remeh menatapku. Tak pernah kulihat binar jijik saat dia melihatku, tapi kini aku melihatnya. Seketika jantungku berdetak dengan keras dengan nyeri yang membuatku sedikit sesak.

"Tell me how feel about kiss with Jeno."

Aku tersentak. Tak kusangka ia melihatnya.

"Jangan kekanakan. Kau salah paham!"

Aku emosi. Dia kekanakan, walau aku juga demikian. Tapi, sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya dengan binar jijik padaku. Aku tidak suka!

"Yeah! Hanya salah paham. Aku pergi dulu."

Dia pergi. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dariku. Aku tidak mengejarnya. Setelah beberapa hari menghilang, kini ia benar-benar meninggalkanku lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku sedih. Memainkan sepatuku seorang diri diayunan yang biasa kami bagi berdua. Aku menangis.

Aku tidak merasa baik saat ini.

Dia benar-benar menghilang. Tiga hari tanpa bersitatap dengannya membuatku paham. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Aku mencarinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku membencinya!

"Kemana saja kau, sialan!"

Aku berteriak tepat pada wajah bajingan miliknya yang menatapku datar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jeno?"

Aku tidak bisa menerima senyum remehnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia memilih berbalik meninggalkanku dengan setumpuk buku yang akan kupelajari bersamanya.

Buku-buku cukup tebal kulemparkan semua pada tubuhnya yang akan menjauhiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi.

"Yak! Kau fikir tidak sakit?"

"BAGAIMANA DENGANKU? KAU ANGGAP AKU APA, HA? SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!!!"

Memalukan memang. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mengakui kalau aku merindukannya. Menyebalkan!

Apa-apaan airmata sialan yang turun ini? Memalukan!!

"Aku hanya menenangkan diri. Aku menyiapkan diri kalau kau benar-benar jatuh kepelukan Jeno."

Dia bodoh, bukan?

Selalu seperti ini. Dia selalu mencari tempat paling sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Meninggalkanku yang terbebani rindu.

Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatnya salah paham. Aku tidak ingin ia menghilang lagi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah penyemangatku disaat tak ada yang peduli padaku.

"Jangan berkencan dengan yang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan kata 'aku mencintaimu'?" Ujarku menggodanya.

"Terimakasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Yak!"

Menyebalkan! Tapi tidak akan tergantikan sosoknya.


	2. Offering

Ini bukan kisah tentang kegagalan dalam move on.

Ini kisah penawaran.

Antara cinta dan ego masing-masing.

Kisah kami tidak simple. Rumit tak berujung.

Ketika aku menemukan hal yang aku suka, dia selalu berkebalikan denganku.

Dia tidak menyukainya. Bahkan tidak segan untuk berkata kasar atas apa yang kusuka. Satu hal yang kutahu, dia tidak ingin aku terlalu lama bermain-main.

Walau tanpa lisan, dia seolah selalu berkata 'saatnya serius!'

"Mark hyung, aku punya film Insidious 3. Ayo nonton bersama minggu pagi!"

"Aku punya beberapa soal ujian yang harus kau kerjakan minggu pagi."

Sangat santai. Memang, tidak ada kata penolakan dari mulutnya. Tapi, aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari yang lain. Dia menolakku!

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan mengajak Jeno atau yang lain saja."

Kulihat ia berdiri, menjewer telingaku dan berbisik rendah dengan nada yang membuatku merinding seketika.

"Aku tidak suka kau menonton film horor dan berakhir kau tidak bisa tidur 3 hari"

Skakmate!

Dia selalu tahu ketakutanku. Entah darimana. Aku menyukai ini. Bagaimana ia bisa mendominasi manusia sepertiku. Manusia bebal tanpa aturan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku takluk akan dirinya seperti itu. Yang kutahu, dia adalah sosok yang kucintai.

Hubungan kami seperti tarik ulur. Sama-sama memiliki gengsi dan ego yang tinggi. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah berkata mencintaiku, aku pun demikian. Hanya melihat senyum konyol dari radius 10meter dengan binar senang, membuatku sadar. Kalau dia benar mencintaiku walau tanpa kata yang terucap.

"Jangan terlalu banyak tertawa. Sekali-kali kau harus bersedih agar terlihat seperti manusia."

Aku menatapnya heran, apa maksudnya? Aku menggeplak kepalanya keras, supaya dia sadar dan tidak melantur.

Dia tersenyum, menepuk kepalaku dan mengusak poniku yang selalu tertata.

"Kau boleh menangis. Kau boleh membenci siapapun yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

Aku mendelik tajam kearahnya yang benar-benar sok tahu. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan meraih tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa berbohong pada yang lain. Tapi, sekali-kali jangan berbohong padaku."

Kurasakan elusan pada rambutku. Aku merasa tenang saat ini. Aku merasa sendu dan ingin tidur.

"Aku melihatnya. Bagaimana ayahmu menamparmu. Kau boleh menangis, menumpahkan sedihmu padaku."

Tangisku pecah. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu dia yang selalu ada disaat keadaan paling buruk. Tidak ada kata menenangkan untukku. Aku tidak berharap. Dia bukan pemberi omong kosong. Setidaknya itu menurutku.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu. Kau boleh menangis. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi aku tidak akan berkata omong kosong untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Karena pada dasarnya yang salah adalah dirimu."

Selalu aku yang disalahkan. Tapi, setidaknya aku sadar. Kalau berfikir dengan sudut pandangku, pasti aku benar. Selalu benar. Tapi, berbeda dengan sudut pandang yang lain kan?

Setelah itu aku merasa baik-baik saja.

"Apa tidak ada penawaran untukku?"

Kulihat dia terkekeh. Memelukku kembali dan mengusap ingusku.

"Aku akan membelikanmu coklat hangat dan sosis pada sabtu malam."

Dia sukses membuatku baik-baik saja. Dia adalah moodboster.

Bagaimana tajam lisannya tidak membuatku lelah berada disampingnya. Sikap konyol yang terkadang memalukan hanyalah topeng.

Dia sama sepertiku. Kesepian dan membawa beban.

Tapi, aku dan dia berbeda.

Dia bisa membuatku merasa baik. Sedangkan aku selalu membuatnya merasa kesal akan semua yang keluar dari mulutku.

Cinta bukan sesuatu yang sederhana untuk diungkap. Mereka menjebakmu. Membuatmu bodoh dan dungu. Tapi, ia adalah rasa terindah manusia.


End file.
